The NHGRI Office of Scientific Outreach and Education plans, advertises and coordinates this week long course on genome technology each summer. The course goal is to update college faculty from institutions with substantial minority enrollment on the latest developments in genetic technology, medical genetics and ethics. Furthermore, the course facilitates the incorporation of this information into their everyday classroom teaching and cultivates minority student interest in genome research. Participants are solicited from across the country from advertisement placed in the minority issue of Science, as well as direct mailings to MARC and MBRS grantees. Applicants provide a letter stating their interest, a letter of support from their department chair or supervisor and a resume. Participants are chosen by a four-member selection committee representing both NHGRI and the Office of Research on Minority Health. The course consists of didactic information on a variety of genome research areas, providing both an overview of the subject/technology and information on the latest developments in that area. Participants also tour the NHGRI Intramural laboratories and learn first-hand about technologies of interest. The course offers information on other topics too, such as the ethical impact of genetic research, career opportunities in genetics, uses of genetic databases and grantsmanship skills. The participants teach student populations which include: Hispanics, Native Americans and African Americans. Twenty percent of the participants were chairs of their departments, thus insuring more rapid implementation of their learning. Fifty percent of the participants were members of a minority themselves. Participants completed evaluations pre- and post-course to determine their knowledge levels as well as the effectiveness of the course and its impact on their teaching. This short course impacts a wide range of students, as these faculty members disseminate the information they learned at NIH. It will have a national impact and will help to foster minority student interest and participation in genetic research.